Massachusetts Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Massachusetts Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (MADRC) leads the Center?s efforts to contribute to our understanding of Alzheimer?s disease and Alzheimer?s disease related disorders (AD/ADRD). The Administrative Core sets the strategic priorities and outlines the tactics: We created the strategic plan for this application, with a focus on two closely related topics: heterogeneity of dementing illness and accelerating a path towards a cure. We coordinate efforts of the various components of the Center with each other, and coordinate planning for optimal utilization of resources within the Center and by leveraging institutional capabilities. We also act as an interface for the Center to optimize connections with the lay public, with institutional stake holders, and with national efforts. We take an active role in future planning, faculty recruitment and retention, and training of future leaders. The Administrative core coordinates interactions to develop trans-ADRC and other outside research projects. We oversee the research and grant administrative processes, including human subjects, animal welfare (if needed by a Developmental Project), scientific integrity, data and sample sharing, and financial policy requirements. We ensure timely and complete communication with NACC, timely and complete submission of samples to NCRAD, and continued participation in NIA summits and similar national forums. The Core is assisted and advised by an Executive Committee, composed of Core leaders and institutional leaders, and by a series of special purpose committees, including Developmental Projects, Clinical Studies Committee (which also oversees clinical trials interactions), Tissue and Biofluid distribution committee, Data Committee, ORE and the Community Advisory Board committee, and a REC committee. We are also advised by and assisted by an External Advisory Committee that will provide input on all aspects of Center activities. Importantly, we recruit, select, and monitor, and mentor the recipients of the exciting new Developmental Projects program, to which we are devoting maximal allowed resources. The Chair of the External Advisory Committee also chairs the selection committee; we hope to use this program to further enhance the growth of new science and new investigators, as another tool to build the future of our program. In sum, the Administrative Core provides leadership and support for both the broad efforts of the Center and support for the day-to-day activities that allow the Center have a maximal impact in our fight against AD/ADRD.